


Burning down this world for you

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Married, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Dean is pissed off. This stupid assassin has been taking all his targets. This was Dean's territory and yet this guy was trying to take it over. Dean wanted this guy dead. Except, life has a better idea for his fate.





	Burning down this world for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PinkDoc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkDoc/gifts).



> Happy birthday Hannah! I hope you enjoy this! <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean gripped his cup of orange juice tightly in his hands as he glared at the news on his television. 

 

**_Breaking news: CEO Mark Lesion was killed today in a car bomb!_ **

 

Dean pouted as he glared, just as food was placed in front of him. Dean hated that guy. No, not Mark Lesion. The assassin that had gotten such a major hit before him. Dean was himself a hired assassin, and he owned this territory for years. He had pretty much controlled this territory for almost ten years, but in the last five years? 

 

Dean glared at the caption once more. Some guy had been one upping him every single chance he got. Getting contracted a major hit hire then Dean’s been getting. This asshole is creative too. Knowing their every move before they did it. How did this asshole get to Mark Lesion’s rent a car after they changed it last second? Bastard was good BUT Dean still hated him and wanted him dead.

 

“You are going to break my glass.” His husband, Castiel hummed placing a hardy breakfast in front of Dean who glanced at him with love. Castiel smiled at him, eyeing his face before he pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean kissed back lovingly. Castiel pulled back, as he eyed his face again before pressing a kiss to Dean’s cheek and walking to finish making Dean’s lunch for the day.

 

His loving husband, Castiel Winchester. Formerly Castiel Novak. They met almost seven years ago, after Dean’s first out of state assassination. Castiel lived in Nevada at the time, while Dean was cozy in California. They met while Dean was trying to make a clean getaway, moving through a casino he slammed straight into a server bringing drinks to the table. That server happened to be Castiel, who let him have it for his rudeness of not paying attention to where he was going. So...Love at first ‘Fuck you!’. 

 

Dean being the charmer he was, after helping him clean up- which eventually lead to hardcore making out in the casino bathroom stall but afterwards gave Castiel his number. It was surprising Castiel actually did call. Which was the start of their building his romance, it was only five years ago that Castiel moved from Nevada to California to be with him here. It was pretty much a fairytale after that, Got engaged a year ago, and then gotten married four months ago and have been happy together ever since. 

 

Castiel worked from home and Dean would be out in the working world, Dean would leave for the day and come home to Castiel every day, and god it was amazing. Castiel always cooked and kept the house clean which Dean made sure to clean up after himself so it was never truly messy. Dean watched his husband making him the cutest little lunch, which he always did with love notes to help Dean through his day, and a thermos of hot coffee. When Dean was sitting up in a building getting a shot lined up, really helped keep him warm. 

 

This marriage was made in heaven...except….

 

Dean stared at his husband sliding the food into a lunchbox, carefully and with love. 

 

Castiel had no idea he was an assassin.

 

Castiel brought over the lunchbox, in his cute little green apron and too big clothes which were most likely Dean’s. Dean was much bulkier than Castiel and a bit taller, so when Castiel wore Dean’s clothes they notably hung on him. 

 

“Here you go, my loving husband.” Castiel hummed as Dean eyed his face.

 

“God, I keep tripping over the fact you actually said yes to marrying me.” Dean whispered as Castiel smiled at that.

 

“It’s because you're good at sex.” Castiel spoke without skipping a beat causing a good hearty laugh from Dean. Castiel expected the hands on his hips gripping him to stay close. Castiel eyed his face amused as Dean slid his hand up Castiel’s boxers leg hole. 

 

“Really?” Dean hummed as he gave Castiel’s boxers an experimental tug downward but they stayed up as Castiel’s breath hitched. “Is that all?”

 

“Of course.” Castiel teased as Dean eyed him lovingly with a smile. 

 

“Well, then, I might as well pay my dues…” Dean growled lovingly before giving Castiel’s ass a squeeze. “...to prove my worth.” Castiel blushed as Dean smirked up at him.  

 

“Y-You’re going to be late to work.” Castiel blushed as Dean gave him another squeeze gripping Castiel’s ass which he loved to do to his round ass.

 

“Well, that’s the plan. Being a good husband means sacrifice...and if that means being late to work because I was too busy leaving you unable to walk and unable to form words then so be it. Because I love you more than all the moons and stars in the sky.” Dean hummed eyeing Castiel who blushed softly, Dean smiled up at him with love. His loving stupid husband was still so innocently adorable. 

 

“....Promise?” Castiel whispered looking away, as Dean raised an eyebrow pulling him close. Castiel’s breath hitched as Dean pulled him onto his lap. 

 

“I promise…” Dean chuckled at that, which Castiel eyed his face with love and wonder at that. Castiel bit his lip before softly taking off his shirt, Dean’s eyes slid over his lover’s body. Taking in the scar on his chest, on his breast. Which almost looked like a smiley face, which Dean kissed almost out of instinct before slowly moving his face back up to meet Castiel’s before their lips moved. Easy and soft, their lips moved against each other as Castiel’s hands moved into Dean’s hair. Dean’s hands sliding under Castiel’s boxers, gripping that beautiful ass in his hands again, glad he was married to such a beautiful man.

 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean sat on a rooftop, chewing on half of a sandwich, as he used binoculars to stare down at his target. The cute little love note Castiel wrote kept in his breast pocket of his suit, which he used for good luck now and days. Ever since Castiel moved in with him, Castiel made lunches for him with little notes on the napkins. 

 

Dean chewed on a little peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which Castiel had cut the crust off. Dean always hated the crust. He stared down at his target, who was on the phone screaming at someone surrounded by bodyguards.

 

Dean helped himself to the chips Castiel had packed, and ignored the veggies that Castiel also tried to get him to eat. Dean paused seeing the little snack bag of carrots which he tossed over the side of the roof. He watched them hit the ground with his binoculars, chuckling as he watched a homeless man look around like god gave him a gift. 

 

A gunshot went off as Dean ripped his eyes away from the hobo to turn to see HIS target dead on the ground. Dean sat up at that, as his binoculars moved over the rooftops, catching the glimpse of a man just as he was exiting the roof through the door.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean choked out as he grabbed his stuff quickly moving to follow after him, but the man was long gone and Dean ended up empty handed.

 

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean angrily chewed on his breakfast the next morning staring at the news on TV.

 

**_Breaking news: Suspected drug dealer gunned down!_ **

 

Dean barely chewed on his food as he just shoved it angrily into his mouth. 

 

“You’re going to choke.” Castiel spoke placing another plate in front of Dean before pressing a kiss to his face. Which Dean coughed choking at Castiel’s sudden speaking which Castiel grabbed him some juice rubbing his back softly. “Babe, I told you.”

 

“...I’m...fine...” Dean wheezed out once he got it down, as Castiel took a seat next to him concernedly rubbing his knee.

 

“Why are you angry eating, babe?” Castiel asked as Dean shook his head.

 

“Just...angry at the news.” Dean chewed nervously, eyeing the tv.

 

“Angry at the news?” Castiel turned towards the screen. “Did...you like him or something? Got a drug problem?”

 

“N-No not about him, just that...the world's going to shit.” Dean stated. “P-People being shot left and right, how will we raise children in this mess?”

 

“Children?” Castiel hesitated, as Dean tensed at the hesitation. “...w-...we aren’t no where near adopting kids, baby.” Castiel spoke. 

 

“I-I...know…” Dean looked away blushing as Castiel grabbed his chin making him look at him. 

 

“...Hey, I want to enjoy being married to you, buttface. We have plenty of years to think about kids.” Castiel stated as Dean slightly calmed at that. 

 

“You...really mean that?” Dean blushed softly.

 

“Of course I want a family with you.” Castiel laughed lovingly. “Because I love you more than all the moons and stars in the sky...and we have so much love we can give to a child one day…” 

 

“Promise?” Dean whispered as Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“Promise.” Castiel hummed, as he moved to go finish Dean’s lunch. “Now eat, I made you extra since you were Hangry. I want that whole plate cleaned off before work.” 

 

“Yes, sir!” Dean saluted changing the channel he started to eat to some cartoons playing.

 

“Wow, Dean I’m impressed, I see you ate the carrots.” Castiel spoke as he cleaned out Dean’s lunch box. “I thought you would have try to hid them under the sofa or something.

 

“I’m a big boy, I can see they are healthy and junk.” Dean scoffed his lie, he made a face like he got caught and Castiel raised an unamused eyebrow.

 

“...I’m checking under the couch.” Castiel turned moving towards the living room, as Dean grabbed his plate remembering Castiel was wearing those nice yoga pants that made his ass look great. 

 

“Can I watch?!” Dean yelled following after him, and stood contently watching Castiel bend over to look under the couch….Yeah. Dean was going to be late to work today too.

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat in his loaned car for this hit, chewing on the pasta Castiel made him for lunch. It was hard for Dean to be mad at the stupid assassin when he was eating pasta made with love. 

 

“God, my husband is a saint.” Dean mumbled chewing on the pasta, when he noticed his target leaving a strip club from his rear view mirror. Dean shoved the food into the passenger's side before turning to look. He grabbed his gun and loaded the bullets. Watching his target, shoving her work shoes into her purse. Dean eyed the woman who started walking past his car, she was different than the others. He could tell. 

 

She was a stripper, judging by how tired she looked coming out of the strip club. A girl who must have met the wrong person...A girl who knew too much.  

 

Dean moved his hand out of the window a gun pointed to her, watching as her phone rang. She shoved her hand into her purse, before she put it to her ear.

 

“Hey Skylar! My little baby! I miss you! Did you have a bad dream?” The woman spoke with affection towards her son. Dean eyed her before slowly lowering his gun, sliding it back inside he rolled up the dark window. Missing the eyes who watched him from a roof vantage point through a scope of a sniper rifle. 

 

The blue eyes couldn’t make out the driver but this assassin was super predicable. His eyes watched as the driver drove away leaving the target to walk away unharmed. The blue eye assassin lined up the shot but...allowed her to walk around the corner and out of his vantage point. The blue eyed assassin looked coldly at the corner the girl walked around before collecting his stuff and walking away. 

___________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean sighed unloading the groceries, his bluetooth in his ear but the line was dead. His people weren’t happy with Dean letting the girl go. However, the slip was easily forgiven with Dean’s reputation and dedication over the years. Anyone else would not be so lucky. He was on suspension however, which meant he wouldn’t get any calls for hits for a bit. It equals no money coming in for a bit. Dean had money saved...but they would have to be thrifty. 

 

Dean walked up to his front door, getting the handle with one finger he pushed open the door to see Castiel twisted against a man on the floor. Castiel forced the man’s hand up behind his back, snapping it with ease. The man screamed as Castiel forced the gun from his hand shooting three shots into the man’s head. 

 

Dean blinked in shock, as Castiel fell back onto his butt panting, his boxers and loose wearing shirt covered in blood, as Castiel wiped his forehead weakly his other hand shoving the gun into his underwear band. His eyes fell to Dean almost instantly, as Castiel quickly tried to stand.

 

“H-Honey! I-...I… um…” Castiel panted looking down at the man he killed. “I-I can explain…” Dean said nothing just blinking at him as Castiel moved to him cupping his face with bloody shaking hands. “P-Please don’t hate me. I love you so much, and I didn’t want you to find out this way.”

 

“Find out what?” Dean swallowed. He knew. He knew the technique Castiel used, he watched how advance Castiel was at combat. 

 

“...H-Honey, I-I kill people for hire.” Castiel choked out with tears, he was scared. Scared Dean would leave him. “I’m a hitman for hire. T-Those people on the news...I killed them.” Castiel...was the one in his territory? It made sense, Castiel moved here five years ago to be with Dean…

 

“Y-You were a hitman this whole time?” Dean spoke with surprise. “When we met-?”

“I had just killed a man and was trying to make an subtle escape when I accidentally bumped into you…” Castiel explained, making sure Dean looked at him as Dean processed this. “You took me to the bathroom to help me clean up, and somehow our stupid lips touched and my get away became complicated when I forced you into the bathroom stall...God I loved you then Dean. I love you and I didn’t want to lose you. Please...forgive me...I love you so much.” 

 

“...I forgive you.” Dean breathed as Castiel looked up at him with tears in his eyes. “Let’s forget our past, forgive it all and go on from here. Okay?” 

 

“Okay….God I love you.” Castiel sobbed moving to kiss him hard, Dean held him wanting nothing more than to hold him tightly and never let him go. Their lips connected with loving touches, as a man walked out from his hiding spot in the bedroom with his gun out. Dean noticed him, grabbing for the gun on Castiel’s waist band, Dean shot the man which Castiel turned in surprise at the perfect shot in the middle of his forehead. 

 

Castiel looked at Dean suspiciously as Dean reloaded the clip with a gun clip hidden behind the dresser, looking smugly at cas.

 

“You-?!” Castiel gasped as Dean pressed kiss to his lips.

 

“You forgiven me already. It’s in the past.” Dean shrugged as Castiel blinked almost offended.

 

“You bastard-” Castiel gasped as Dean shot another guy who walked through the front door. He grabbed Castiel’s wrist yanking him along. 

 

“Time to go.” Dean hummed.

 

“I thought you worked for netflix!” Castiel hissed following him while Dean pulled guns from his hiding spots. 

 

“Netflix? Noooo.” Dean laughed. “I work for roadhouse.” 

 

“R...Roadhouse?!” Castiel gasped. “That’s...the best of the best- You...oh.”

 

“Yeah, looks like you’ll need a new employer. But you gotta be good to get recommended by me.” Dean eyed him as Castiel snatched the gun from his hand before shooting three men with one bullet before blowing on the gun. 

 

“....Okay. I’ll give you a glowing recommendation.” Dean eyed him. “But it might be biased since we’re married.” Castiel shot someone else.

 

“...Okay, then we might have had a divorce!” Castiel called yanking Dean along as Dean pouted. 

 

“Whaaaaaaaaat?!” Dean whined as Castiel tugged him towards the car. Dean got in, as they ducked in surprise to a gunshot blowing out their back window. Castiel turned in the passenger seat shooting out the broken window. Dean started the car, and moved to drive when he paused. “You know we can combine our work and be a duet and charge triple what we were making.” Dean hummed.

 

“You know that’s a good-JUST DRIVE!” Castiel yelled sarcastically it not being the time or place to discuss this, trying to keeping the men from killing him for failing his mission.

 

“Okay okay!” Dean frowned. “Jeez...” Dean started to drive as Castiel turned back to get into his seatbelt as Dean drove actually pretty well in the heavy traffic, losing the tail in almost three minutes. Castiel relaxed back into the seat, looking at his husband, the assassin he has been trying to beat over the last five years to become the most wanted hitman. To get the most clients, and to get the money...The guy he wanted dead and out of the way.

 

Castiel eyed him, realizing the signs he missed, the scars he questioned but kissed away. Castiel paused seeing something sticking out of Dean’s pocket, he slowly moved to take it out. His napkin from today, it had big hearts and powerful loving messages. 

 

“It’s my good luck charm.” Dean breathed as Castiel looked at him. “I never go anywhere without one of them in my pocket.” 

 

“One of them?” Castiel asked, as Dean pulled open the glove department revealing a shit ton of napkins with Castiel’s love note. 

 

“I take time to pick one before each kill.” Dean spoke like soldier, Castiel eyed him taking out another note reading the very carefully folded papers. “It helps me live with what I do...before it was easy...I didn’t care...then I met you...I became...human...all because of you.” 

 

Castiel said nothing for a long time before slowly turning to him. 

 

“Can you please pull over?” Castiel spoke in a soft voice, as Dean hesitated...did Castiel..want to leave him? Dean obeyed, pulling into a spot where they could be hidden, as Dean sucked in air. 

 

“Cas. please don’t leave m-” Dean choked out, but his chair was forced back roughly and Castiel was on his lap kissing him hard. Dean moaned as he pulled castiel close, Castiel yanked off his shirt wanting nothing more to taste that beautiful man who kept every love note as a good luck charm. “Cas, they are technically still after us-” 

 

“Then you better hurry up.” Castiel panted as Dean roughly yanked him back into a kiss, happily in love with his stupid husband. 

 

________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

**Many years later**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel hummed as he cooked breakfast, Dean sitting at the tv watching a news story about a kill they accomplished together. The roadhouse was a wonderful employer and did everything they could to protect their hitmen, especially if you were good. Like them. Castiel watched him, as he lovingly slid his eyes over his lover. Before he moved to place the plate in front of him, lovingly kissing Dean on the cheek.

 

“We did good, baby.” Castiel whispered as he hummed. 

 

“All because you are good at improvising.” Dean mumbled nuzzling into him.

 

“Eh. It was dumb luck with hairspray and a lighter.” Castiel giggled as Dean lightly gripped his ass holding it lovingly.

 

“It was hot.” Dean whispered as Castiel hummed lightly pressing kisses to his lips. The sound of a noise, made them grab for the closest sharp weapon both being forks, glancing up. They noticed their two and a half year old daughter bolting into the room. Castiel and Dean pretended to use their forks in a normal fashion.

 

“Daddy Cas!” The little girl laughed. “I peeded in the toilet!” 

 

“You did!” Castiel gasped picking her up, as he pressed kisses to her face. She giggled as She pointed towards the bathroom. 

 

“Come look!” The little girl cheered, as Castiel made a face sighing.

 

“Okay.” Castiel spoke with a sigh, kids... always want to show off their pee or poo. “...do you want to come see instead, Dean?” 

 

“Nope, I think you got this.” Dean hummed chewing.

 

“...I hate you.” Castiel breathed leaned down pressing a kiss to Dean’s lips playfully before he started walking with her to the bathroom. 

 

“Get a move on.” Dean hummed smacking Castiel’s butt as he went, Castiel looked back sticking out his tongue as Dean laughed affectionately. Dean smiled down at the food, pausing when he noticed a napkin under his plate. 

 

**_I love you more than all the moons and stars in the sky._ **

 

Dean smiled at the napkin, pressing his lips to it, he placed it into his pocket as little Sarah bolted out to Dean. 

 

“Daddy come see!” Sarah grabbed his hand. “I’m big girl now, daddy!” 

 

“Okay okay.” Dean sighed before letting his daughter drag him away. Happy for the blessings he had been given, and the love he received. He walked in as he stared at his daughter’s pee in the toilet and sighed as Castiel crossed his arms leaning against the bathroom wall. 

 

“See daddy!” Sarah beamed pointing at the toilet.

 

“...Good job baby.” Dean spoke. “Now what do you do with the toilet?” Sarah thought for a second before pulling the lever making the water go down which she beamed and jumped up and down. 

 

“I fed the elephant stuck in the toilet!” Sarah beamed. 

 

“You did!” Dean laughed as Sarah moved to be picked up and he did. “Now, What to do now?” 

 

“...Have another child.” Castiel spoke up as Dean turned eyeing him, Castiel had light blush on his face as Dean softly placed an arm around his waist pressing a kiss against his lips. 

 

“...I like that plan.” Dean hummed as Castiel leaned against him, Dean just holding his family close, when they heard their business phone going off. They turned glancing at it as The parents exchanged looks.

 

“...Dibs!” They both spoke but Castiel was a little fast as Castiel broke into laughter grabbing the phone he walked away to answer it as Dean sighed. 

 

“Alright princess, I guess it’s tea party time.” Dean laughed at his losing.

 

“YAY!” Sarah laughed holding him while he walked his daughter into the playroom, just as his lover suited up for his next target.

 

They were one weird happy family...and Dean fucking loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a cute fluffy story, and I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Please comment with love, I get my spelling isn't the best but it's the best I can do. 
> 
> Love you guys. 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Also if you guys want to keep up to date with what I'm up to or doing in the stories, or if you want to ask me question or requests. Link down below!
> 
> http://nachsie.tumblr.com/


End file.
